problemas
by An Evans
Summary: y el tercer capitulo de un romance inesperado


desiciones

despues de esa fiesta ambos llegaron al apartamento de Hiruma, Mamori no sabia que hacer, si quedarse con el ese dia corriendo el riesgo de que cualquier cosa pasara o irse y pasar la noche en su casa, cualquiera opcion que eligiera tendria un resultado malo ya que si se quedaba en el apartamento de Hiruma no sabe que podrian hacer los dos solos, pero si se iba a cas dde sus padres el podria tomerlo como un recazo a sus sentimientos y arruinar su relacion para siempre, ¿que hacer? pensaba la pobre chica mientras entraba a la habitacion de hiruma.

mientras tanto el demoniaco chico estaba en la cosina tomando un poco de agua para calmar sus malditas hormonas que se altreraban en la peor de las ocasiones, entro a la habitacion y se sento al lado de Mamori la cual no se dio cuanta hasta que sintio una mano recorrer su espalda y luego escucar a Hiruma susurrandole al oido:

-que pasa maldita novia, acaso estas preocupada por lo que podamos hacer esta noche

lachica voltio sorprendida para luego encontrarse con los finos labios del chico, en ese momento dejo de utilizar la razon y cruso susbrazos por el cuello del chico correspondiendo a subeso que poco a poco se fur tornando mas y mas apasionado, depronto sin darse cuanta ya estaban los dos acostados en la cama, el demoniaco chico separo sus labios de los de ella bruscamente y comenzo a bajar con pequeñospero apasionados besos hasta llegar a un punto donde comenzo a besar con ainco su cuello aun sabiendo que dejaria marcas, esa noche no tubieron sexo ya que el sabia que ella era la unica mujer indispensable para el aun sabien do que al otro dia lo almentaria.

cuando despertaron estaban los dos dormidos sobre la cama, el la rodeaba con sus delgados pero bien torneados brazos mientrsa ella estaba recostada sobre su pecho,al despertar el la saludo con un beso mientras el susurraba :

- buenos dias maldita novia

En ese momento ella se dio cuenta que lo de la fiesta y lo demas no habian sido solo un sueño, el se levanto primero y se fue a bañar mientras ella miraba por la ventana pensando

-Asi que no fue un sueño, Yoichi y yo estamos saliendo desde anoche

Una sonrisa se marco en la cara de la chica mientras que se restregaba los ojos, apenas hiruma salio del baño sin camisa ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras iba asi el baño que se encontraba en ese momento vasio, el chico alver el collor rosa en las mejillas de la chica no pudoevitar mostraruna de sus tipicas sonrisas, despues debañarse y desayunar se fueron juntos hacia la universidad.

Cuando llegaron los dos juntos al club todos sabian que algo habia pasado pero no se atrevian a mensionar nada yaque temian que Hiruma los dejara como un colador por ser tan imprudentes.

Agon lo noto y fue directo asi Mamori a preguntarle pero antes de poder dar el ultimo paso hacia ella noto que eltemido Hiruma lo miraba con reselo, en ese momento escucho como el cojia una desus armas y le apuntaba mientras decia:

-te vas a quedar mirandome como idiota o vas a ira entrenar

Agon noto de una vez que eso era una advertencia de que si seacercaba mucho a Mamori Hiruma lo iba a cambiar sus salvas pos balas reales y le iba a dejar peor que un colador, Agon miro a mamori y noto una pequeñ marca enrojesida en su cuello, lo entendio todo, ellos dos ya habian aceptado sus sentimientos por el otro, Agon voltio y se fue aentrenar mientras pensaba que que le haria hiruma si se aatrevia a molestar a Mamori como antes, en ese momento recordo cuando estaba a punto de robarle un beso a Mamori cerberus se lanzo asi el y lo persiguio durante mediahora hasta que porfin pudo encajar una mmordida el la Zona trasera de Agon la cual Mamori se nego a curar, y estubo en enfermeria todo el dia, y no se pudo sentar comodamente duran te mas de una samana, Hiruma se rio de el todo el tiempo, penso:

-Si eso soolo fue cuando ellos no estaban saliendo no se que ma haria cerverun ahora que se puede considerar a Mamori propiedad de Hiruma Yoichi

Temblo mientrasque lo pensaba y lugo se fue a entrenar con los demas, todos entrenaron arduamente hasta quedar exaustos para luego ir a clases

continuara


End file.
